Hitomi Itazura
Hitomi is the epitome Itazura clan. She may not be the best shinobi but she upholds the Itazura morals with great honor, and those morals include pranks and cracking jokes. Her love of joking is second only to being a shinobi. Appearance Hitomi is short for her age and has a body built built for speed and flexibility, two things which she is very good at. She wears her short light brown hair in two short fluffy pigtails. She has dark blue eyes and white teeth. She weare a red loose fitting shirt tied in the back over a yellowish gold undershirt. She wears dark redish marron shorts and red sandals. Most of the time, she wears multicolored bracelets on her wrist. One of the bracelets is a silver charm bracelet her mom gave her before she died. She wears her shinobi head band around her neck and has a small pouch on her side which contents includes a small bubble bottle. Personality Hitomi is bubbly, outgoing, and obnoxious. She is quirky and loud mouthed, she speaks her mind and sometimes her mind isn't the best mouth. She loves the outdoors and enjoys tree climbing. She also isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Being from the Itazura clan Hitomi is a naturally good gymnast. She is flexible without trying and won many competitions throughout her childhood. She is also a naturally fast runner. This helps her aid in her escape when pulling pranks a favorite past time. Hitomi also enjoys collecting animal hats and slippers. She often wears the hats on days off. Hitomi is entergetic, loud, excitable, annd enjoys making others laugh, especially her friends. She is loyal to a fault and will stick by her friends side through thick and thin. She will gladly lay down her life it means helping those she loves. Background Hitomi's father is the clan leader for the Itazura and taught Hitomi most what she knows. Being the future leader of the clan there is a bit of responsibility looming over her that she tries to ignore by being a kid wherever and whenever opportunity allows. This includes cracking jokes and pulling pranks even when the situation does not call for it. Outsiders of the clan call her irresponsible and that she will never be able to live up to her father's role as leader. It is true that she a bit irresponsible, when duty calls Hitomi answers the way a kunoichi should: with great maturity. Hitomi doesn't talk about her mother much. Not much is known about her mother except that she was rumored to be a powerful kunoichi. People know her name was Etsuko though and that she is dead but there are many mysteries surrounding Hitomi's mother. Abilities Hitomi has a unique battle style that uses her speed and flexibility to their full extent. Her strategical aspect of a battle is lacking. She tends to rush into things without forethought to what might happen. She prefers a medium style range of attacking but isn't afraid to get up close and personal. Taijutsu She has shown to be at least competent at taijutsu. She can hold her own against opponents her age and her ability to bend her body with ease proves useful for evasion. Her speed is used not only for evasion but to make sure she gets the first hit in a fight. She has developed her own taijutsu technique called Flaming Fists of Justice combining her fire style with a powerful swift punch or kick. The fire style has an added bonus of increasing her speed in some odd way. She occasionally makes up new techniques or puts a twist on old ones in her spare time. Ninjutsu Hitomi is competent at basic ninjutsu and most basic techniques for her fire style. She can clone herself with shadow-clone up to thirty times. Her camouflage jutsu is uncanny and her ability to mimic and disguise herself is a talent in and of itself. Thanks to her Itazura clan heritage she can quickly disguise herself as an enemy to go under cover and not get caught. Genjutsu Hitomi has shown more promise in her genjutsu mastery than most of her classmates. She has perfected her release technique and basic genjutsu techniques. Something about the way she performs her genjutsu seems to be an art. She never fails in her casting unless the victim is more experienced or can sense the genjutsu. This is explainable since the Itazura clan has no skill for genjutsu.